Immortalité
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: L'immortalité est une chose difficile à gérer, surtout lorsqu'au fil du temps, tous nos repères disparaissent. Que fera Tony lorsqu'il sera confronté à un mur ?


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous présente ce petit OneShot en attendant le prochain chapitre de « Apprivoiser le passé », qui me demande nettement plus de travail intellectuel que cette fiction avec une toute petite histoire. L'idée m'est venue au travail… et donc, rien de bien gros ^^ **

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**Au plaisir de se revoir dans le prochain chapitre de ALP (l'avant-avant-dernier ^^)**

**LEM**

* * *

**Immortalité**

Une noirceur d'encre était tombée sur l'immeuble de Tony Stark lorsqu'une panne de courant générale plongea New York dans le noir le plus total. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis les longues années de vie de Tony Stark, qui fêtait dans moins d'une semaine son trois centième anniversaire. C'était un passage plutôt délicat dans la « vie » du mortel, puisque cela signait la fin de son deuxième siècle et malgré le plaisir qu'éprouvait l'homme à repousser la mort, il ne pouvait repousser celle de ses amis. La grande majorité des personnes qu'il connaissait s'étaient déjà éteintes, dans toutes les sortes de situations possibles. Morts au combat, morts naturellement, mort par suicide… et ce n'étaient encore que trois sortes de mise à mort sur la bonne dizaine qu'il connaissait.

Loki regarda Tony progresser dans le noir avec un rictus aux lèvres. Il était toujours amusant de voir les mortels tenter de se repérer dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ce qui résultait souvent par des blessures plutôt originales. Une fois, Tony s'était déjà ouvert l'avant-bras parce qu'il avait trébuché sur un oreiller, au sol, ce qui l'avait fait tomber contre une chaise renversée auparavant. Bref, ça avait été sanglant, Loki avait été obligé de le soigner malgré la perte d'énergie plutôt intense dont il faisait preuve après un combat particulièrement vicieux contre un vieil ennemi galactique. Bref, Tony s'en était sorti quand même bien, mais Loki avait dormi de très nombreuses heures.

En gros, Loki était assis dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable, ricanant de la mauvaise vue des mortels dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que Tony lui tombe dessus. Instinctivement, le dieu enroula ses bras autour de la masse qui lui tombait dessus, ayant eu besoin de le faire de nombreuses fois ces deux cent cinquante dernières années. Tony avait le don de se mettre dans les pires situations et si Loki n'avait pas été là toutes ces fois…

Loki secoua la tête, préférant ne pas trop y penser. Il cessa de rire lorsque le brun lui mordit l'épaule, et regarda l'homme dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

- Comment avez-vous pu me transformer à ce point-là, monsieur Stark? Demanda l'immortel en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute que les dieux d'Asgard sont moins immunisés aux êtres humains après tout, répondit sur le même ton Tony. Comme ça, tu oses rire de moi, monsieur le Tout-Puissant?

- Tu sais bien, _chéri_, que c'est toujours très drôle de te voir aller dans le noir, lança-t-il tout en caressant les hanches du brun.

- Y a-t-il finalement un moment où je pourrai rire de toi, moi aussi?

- Tu as tout le temps pour ça, Tony… D'ailleurs, Thor m'a envoyé la pomme que tu devras manger dans deux jours.

Tony se figea, complètement refroidi par la dernière réplique du dieu. La fameuse pomme, qu'il se coltinait tous les cinquante ans pour lui garantir une vie allongée, sans le rendre immortel… Tony repensa aux sacrifices qu'avaient du faire Loki et Thor pour obtenir ces fruits dorés d'Idunn, tous les combats verbaux entre les dieux et Odin, autrefois le roi d'Asgard… Thor avait pris sa place et donc, avait plus de facilité à obtenir les pommes de Tony, mais cela restait quand même une tâche… que Tony n'aimait pas imposer aux deux êtres qui demeureraient à son côté jusqu'à la fin.

Tony se redressa, avec difficulté, et quitta Loki en songeant à ce qu'impliquerait une nouvelle pomme. S'il la prenait, il en avait encore pour cinquante autres années, en plus de celles qu'il lui resterait avant de mourir. S'il ne mangeait pas le fruit, il lui restait au plus quarante ans, au bout desquelles il mourrait seul probablement, à l'âge de trois cent cinquante ans.

Il détestait en parler avec Loki, parce qu'aussitôt sa mort impliquait une dispute et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une autre bagarre avec le dieu, parce que son dernier ami humain était mortellement malade, et il ne voulait pas que son tempérament soit influencé par une dispute en cours. Il préféra donc se taire et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se tenant aux murs aussitôt qu'ils furent disponibles.

Loki le regarda quitter, aussi tendu qu'avait pu l'être Tony contre lui. Il détestait parler des pommes à son amant, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le garder en vie. Ça lui coûtait de le dire, mais la vie sans Tony Stark serait complètement différente, et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'homme mourait… Il avait changé pour lui, il pourrait tout aussi bien redevenir le dieu du chaos dans le temps de le dire, si tout ce à quoi il tenait lui était arraché de force. Il aimait beaucoup Héla, sa fille la déesse des enfers, mais pas question qu'elle lui enlève Tony, fois de Loki Laufeyson.

/…/

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux sur une journée radieuse, il se dit qu'une telle journée ne méritait pas d'être gâchée, alors il se leva de son lit en embrassant rapidement Loki, endormit à côté de lui, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger autre chose que cette satanée pomme qui l'agaçait, dans son coffret de verre directement au centre de son ilot de cuisine. Loki avait le don de ramener les mauvais souvenirs, et la décision de mettre _ça_ dans sa face dès le matin… c'était cruel.

Il posa donc une serviette par-dessus la cage de verre, se servit un café et regarda son journal électronique, content que Jarvis ait fait son possible pour rétablir le courant dans sa tour. Loki le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, déjà habillé, les dents brossées et une adorable expression sur son visage.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus pour hier? Demanda le dieu, tout piteux.

- Pas plus qu'à tous les cinquante ans. Tu sais que je déteste ça…

- Je sais Tony, je suis désolé…

Le brun préféra ne rien rajouter. Il accepta le baiser du dieu avec plaisir, malgré qu'il soit en train de lire un article plutôt intéressant sur les nouvelles puces d'ordinateur intracérébrales, plus sécuritaires que les dernières, qui faisait griller le cerveau de ses propriétaires après quelques mois.

- Monsieur, Steve Rogers vous demande.

Le cœur de Tony Stark cessa de battre, autant que celui de Loki pour des raisons différentes. L'ingénieur presque tricentenaire regarda rapidement le dieu qui partageait sa vie depuis longtemps, puis se leva en balançant son journal sur la table, prit un chandail quelconque sur une chaise de cuisine et se dirigea vers ses ascenseurs sans se soucier du bas de pyjama qu'il portait encore, ou même des pantoufles en fourrure de tigre blanc cloné.

Il atteignit l'infirmerie de sa tour en moins de deux et marcha à grands pas vers la salle où reposait Steve Rogers, alias Capitaine América, depuis déjà deux mois. Tony entra lentement dans la pièce, suivie de Loki qui entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans cette épreuve.

Dans un lit d'hôpital, le plus perfectionné et le plus confortable possible, reposait l'homme le plus courageux que Tony ait pu connaître dans sa longue vie. Steve Rogers arborait maintenant les traits de la vieillesse, ses muscles ayant fait place à une série de plis tous plus fripés les uns que les autres. Dans son visage, ses yeux bleus semblaient se fondre dans les profondeurs de ses orbites creusées par la maladie, tandis que son teint cireux arrachait à sa peau toute la beauté de son teint d'autrefois. Le soldat sans limites qu'était Steve s'éteignait de vieillesse et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il avait refusé de nombreuses pommes tendues par Tony au fil des ans, ne désirant pas perdre plus de ses amis qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Tony enleva sa main de celle de Loki et la passa sur le bras froid du vieil homme. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir toujours l'apparence de ses trente ans, alors que son meilleur ami lui donnait l'impression d'être un lointain arrière-grand-père.

Touché par la douleur de Tony, Loki tenta de s'approcher mais dès qu'il toucha son amant, il le sentit se tendre. Le dieu recula aussitôt, une douleur tiraillant ses intestins à la seule pensée que Tony était bien loin de lui présentement, au point où son contact le dégoutait en cet instant. Souffrant de ses entrailles serrées par les émotions, Loki recula jusqu'à être au pied du lit du soldat des Avengers, regardant la scène avec tristesse.

Tony perdait la dernière référence de sa vie dans l'ancienne équipe qu'étaient les Avengers. Il perdait sa dernière attache à Midgard… et Loki avait peur de ses réactions. Chaque fois qu'un ami s'était éteint, le dieu des malices avait été près de lui pour le soutenir, et chaque fois Stark avait réagi violemment lors du retour à la maison. De nombreuses fois, il s'était tapé des mois de dépression, à broyer du noir enfermé dans ses pensées, complètement hors d'atteinte pour le dieu qui enfermait le mortel entre ses bras chaque nuit.

- Tony… grinça Steve de sa voix parcheminée par le temps.

- Oui cap? Murmura difficilement le génie.

- Je souhaite que tu vives heureux… avec tes choix, tes bonheurs, tes essais et erreurs… mais surtout avec tes amours. Tu partages quelque chose avec Loki que je ne pensais jamais voir… Profites-en lorsque je ne serai plus là…

Le vieil homme toussa. Tony lui tendit aussitôt un verre d'eau que le soldat refusa automatiquement, sachant très bien que cette dernière gorgée n'aiderait pas aux dernières minutes qu'il passait sur Terre.

- Tony, s'il te plait, prend soin de toi et ne te laisse pas abattre comme tu l'as été par la mort des autres. Fais en sorte que ma mort devienne quelque chose d'heureux.

Une première larme coula sur la joue droite de Tony, rapidement suivie d'un flot impossible à arrêter. Loki en eut mal au cœur de voir son amant aussi dévasté et retint ses propres larmes, incapable d'aider l'ingénieur comme il l'aurait voulu. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Tony ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de la mort de cet ami fidèle et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, serait de le soutenir et de le contenir lorsque la rage et la détresse prendraient le dessus.

- Loki, veille sur mon ami s'il te plait, parce que je ne pourrai plus le faire.

Le vieil homme se figea soudain, le regard fixe. Son regard devint lentement vitreux tandis qu'entre ses lèvres passaient ses derniers mots :

- Ne gâche pas ta vie, mon ami. Adieu… souffla Steve Rogers avant de prendre son dernier souffle, haché.

Tony sanglota littéralement lorsque les lèvres restèrent entrouvertes et que le regard du capitaine fut voilé. Loki s'approcha et fit ce que Tony n'était même pas capable de faire : il abaissa les paupières du mourant et le signa comme il avait appris à le faire avec l'homme catholique.

- Que son âme aille en paix, murmura Loki avec beaucoup de chaleur.

Tony tomba à genoux à côté du lit, sa main ne lâchant pas celle, froide, de son défunt ami. Le front posé sur le matelas de sa propre infirmerie, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que les médecins venaient annoncer l'heure de sa mort. Loki s'approcha cette fois et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de partager au mieux sa douleur. L'homme se laissa faire, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dans sa tête, il revoyait tous les souvenirs partagés avec le soldat, toutes les fois où ils avaient ri, fêté, pleuré… tous les enterrements où ils avaient été côte à côte pour dire adieu à leurs collègues, à leurs amis…

« Je suis seul au monde » songea Tony avant de tomber inconscient, incapable de supporter sa douleur.

Loki sentit la soudaine lourdeur du corps de son amant dès qu'il tomba inconscient. Il regarda les médecins, qui les observaient avec peine, puis téléporta le corps de Tony Stark vers sa grande salle de bain. Il fit couler une eau chaude dans la baignoire gigantesque, assoyant Tony sur un banc tout près pour le dévêtir. L'homme se laissa complètement faire, maintenant éveillé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à flots dans son bain. Loki, devant lui le regardait avec amour, cherchant à comprendre les émotions du mortel du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans succès. Mais le regard de Stark était complètement vide, catatonique même.

Le dieu se dévêtit à son tour et assit son amant dans le bain, se plaçant derrière lui pour que l'humain repose contre son torse, assis entre ses jambes. Malgré la position plus qu'explicite, Loki n'eut pas la moindre arrière-pensée pour cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil des combats. Enveloppés par la chaleur de l'eau, bercés par les arômes tropicaux des sels de bain, Loki enlaça son amant et le serra très fort, conscient que l'homme avait besoin de cette force pour se sentir en sécurité.

Loki regarda son amant, posa son menton par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il devait laisser partir Tony Stark après tout… si c'était pour lui faire vivre, encore et encore, la douleur de la mort.

/…/

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Loki avait réussi à faire avaler à Tony le jus de la pomme d'Idunn qui, au lieu de lui rajouter au moins cinquante années, ne devait avoir ajouté qu'une vingtaine d'années à sa vie de mortel. Tony n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la mort de Capitaine América et l'enterrement avait été un dur passage pour l'ingénieur qui n'avait même pas versé une larme tant son état de détresse était profond. Loki s'ennuyait de son amant, même s'il passait presque tout son temps avec lui, à le garder dans ses bras.

Un matin toutefois, Thor demanda sa présence à Asgard et, à contrecoeur, Loki accepta la requête après s'être assuré que tout irait bien pour Tony. Le voyage ne devait durer qu'une demie journée. Loki quitta donc dès la plus jeune matinée en embrassant Tony qui avait les yeux ouverts.

Lorsque Loki fut complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre, Tony se redressa, comme tous les matins. Il avait passé deux semaines à réfléchir à sa vie, à celle, terminée, de ses amis, pour en venir au fait que : il était un être humain. Il était destiné à mourir.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, les jours, même illuminés de soleil chaud, semblaient vides et froids. Il avait mal, puis il était indifférent. Il savait que Loki avait passé la majorité de son temps à le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait même été conscient qu'il lui avait fait avaler un peu de la pomme d'or mais il n'avait pas la force de repousser le verre rempli du breuvage tant détesté.

Il en avait marre.

/…/

Loki prit le Bifrost aussitôt qu'il en eut finit avec Thor. Il était inquiet pour Tony, bien plus que nécessaire sans doute. Il regarda son frère une dernière fois avant d'être aspiré dans le tube caractéristique au Bifrost. Lorsque son corps se rematérialisa sur la passerelle de la tour Stark, il soupira de soulagement. Il n'était retourné à Asgard que trois fois ces derniers siècles et chaque fois, il avait peur que le temps ait trop passé vite sur Terre, où tout allait plus vite qu'à Asgard.

Il marcha lentement vers la porte vitrée. Lorsqu'il franchit celles-ci, Jarvis lui adressa automatiquement la parole.

- Monsieur Loki, monsieur Stark est en état de détresse dans son atelier. Allez-y vite s'il vous plait.

Le cœur de Loki se serra, il courut sans hésiter vers l'atelier de Tony et fracassa la vitre qui l'empêcha d'atteindre son amant. Il n'avait jamais congé à se téléporter, ni même à entrer le code qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

Lorsqu'il trouva Tony, il tomba à genoux à côté de lui et pleura.

Il n'avait strictement rien pu faire contre les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, mais il avait aussitôt commencé à soigner l'homme donc les bras étaient complètement ouverts sur la longueur. Tony était pâle comme la mort, une énorme flaque de sang se trouvait sous les bras ouverts et imbibait ses vêtements clairs. Lorsque Tony sembla reprendre quelques couleurs, Loki se plaça aussitôt entre l'homme et le mur et le serra dans une étreinte protectrice puissante. Tony avait besoin d'aide et il l'avait laissé… jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir presque perdu Tony.

Lorsque l'ingénieur sembla manifester des gestes pour se débattre, Loki le fit s'endormir et le berça.

- Chut Tony… ça va bien aller, je te le promets.

Il regarda avec dédain ses propres dagues qu'il avait entreposées dans l'atelier de Tony et monta à l'étage avec le corps endormi de son amant, le déshabillant par magie avant de l'étendre sur leur lit. Après un lavage sommaire, il l'enveloppa de couvertures chaudes et s'enroula lui-même autour de Tony.

Il avait si peur de le perdre qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

/…/

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui et jura aussitôt.

- Putain!

Loki le regarda sans parler, attendant de savoir ce que l'homme allait dire. Il était content d'entendre sa voix après deux semaines sans parler, mais il avait peur de ce dont était capable l'ingénieur… après s'être ouvert les bras.

- Putain de bordel de merde Loki!

- Je suis là Tony… murmura le dieu depuis leur lit.

Tony, qui s'était levé, regarda son amant avec un regard furieux. Il avait mal, il s'était approché de cette lumière blanche, tellement qu'il regrettait amèrement ce sauvetage de son amant. Il avait mal, il souffrait et il était complètement démoli, et Loki le ramenait!

- Putain Loki ce que tu peux être égoïste! Au fond, tu ne penses qu'à toi à chaque fois que tu me fais manger tes foutues pommes en or! Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux, tu veux juste que je reste en vie pour me garder avec toi! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Loki, je te déteste… En fait, tout ce temps tu m'as menti, tu me voulais en vie juste pour satisfaire tes besoins c'est ça!? Je te hais!

Loki accusa le coup froidement. Il était en colère aussi, contre cet homme qui l'accusait à tort, mais il était aussi blessé, brisé, parce que l'homme qu'il aimait le détestait. Il se redressa, tenta de s'approcher de Tony mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi putain de bâtard! Ne me touche plus, laisse-moi crever!

Tony commença à marcher vers la sortie, furieux, mais Loki le serra dans ses bras par-derrière. Tony se débattit de toutes ses forces, chercha à donner des coups de poings ou de pieds au dieu derrière lui mais il resta de marbre, l'enserrant avec sa force divine. Stark se débattit de très longues minutes en criant, en détestant cet homme qui le retenait.

Loki puisa dans ses forces pour ne pas laisser l'homme partir malgré toutes les paroles cruelles qu'il lui balançait, une après l'autre. Il le maintint, endura les coups jusqu'à ce que Tony manque de forces. Il le ramena alors dans leur lit, gardant un bras autour des épaules de son amant tout en caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

- Tony, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, je ne peux rien faire pour tes amis, mais si tu veux vraiment vivre comme un mortel, mourir de vieillesse… je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher… souffla difficilement Loki, se refusant à laisser l'homme le quitter.

Tony chercha à se retourner entre ses bras. Loki, croyant une autre attaque, le retint de toutes ses forces.

- Laisse-moi te regarder Loki, s'il te plait… murmura Tony.

Incapable de résister à une telle demande, il laissa l'humain se retourner entre ses bras et le regarder. Le regard de Tony était embrumé de larmes contenues ces deux dernières semaines. Loki l'observa dans le blanc des yeux et attendit que l'homme parle, craignant d'empirer la situation.

- Loki…

- Oui Tony?

- J'aimais Steve comme un frère, c'était un ami très cher pour moi et je ne veux pas que ses dernières paroles aient été en vain. Je t'aime Loki, bien plus que ma vie probablement… Tu es parti sans me laisser de note, tu n'as rien dit lorsque tu m'as embrassé hier matin avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur… j'ai cru… j'ai vraiment cru que tu en avais marre que je ne parle pas, que je te d'adresse plus la parole… Je veux mourir, mais seulement quand tu ne seras plus là pour moi… S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit Loki… je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime… je t'aime…

Loki l'embrassa tendrement, heureux que l'homme ne veuille pas le laisser. Il partagea toutefois la souffrance de l'homme et chercha à s'expliquer.

- Tony, ne crois jamais que je te veuille à mes côtés seulement pour mon plaisir personnel. Je t'aime bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, autant que mes propres enfants. Je veux de toi à mes côtés pour toujours, mais pas si tu ne le veux pas. J'ai eu mal, Tony, lorsque tu m'as insulté, mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je veux de toi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Je t'aime Loki.

- Je t'aime aussi, Tony. Surtout, ne change jamais…

Le brun l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Ce matin-là, ils firent l'amour tendrement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme leur fasse voir à tous les deux des étoiles.

/…/

Enlacés dans l'amour, Loki souffla à l'oreille de Tony :

- Puisque cette Terre ne t'apporte plus rien, viens vivre à Asgard, laisse Midgard derrière toi. Tu seras heureux là-bas, je te le promets.

- Loki, j'ai une demande à te formuler.

- Oui?

- Efface mes souvenirs des Avengers… je ne veux plus avoir mal… je ne veux plus –

Loki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, coupant aussitôt ses paroles.

- Je n'effacerai jamais tes amis de ta mémoire, Tony. D'entre tous les souvenirs que tu possèdes, ce sont les plus importants parce que tu les honores en te souvenant d'eux. Tes amis, qui sont morts en braves, ou morts de vieillesse, doivent continuer de vivre en toi. Au fil des ans, tu vivras en paix avec eux, tu apprendras à les honorer, plutôt qu'à les oublier.

- Tu as raison.

Loki lui sourit.

- Ramasse les choses les plus importantes Tony, dit des derniers au revoir et nous quittons la Terre ce soir. Souffla Loki en l'embrassant. Pas besoin de tes vêtements, À Asgard tu en auras des nouveaux. N'apporte que ce qui a de la valeur pour toi.

Tony acquiesça. Il se redressa et commença à emballer des albums de photos, il imprima toutes celles qu'il gardait dans son serveur, puisqu'À Asgard il n'aurait pas accès à de telles technologies. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout mettre dans des valises, il descendit à son atelier et fit sortir ses différentes armures.

- Jarvis, d'entre toutes les choses qui vont me manquer sur Terre, tu es ma création la plus importante. Je veux que tu installes tes serveurs dans mes armures et que tu supprimes toutes les informations dans la tour. Va vivre ailleurs Jarvis, vis loin d'ici et revêts d'autres formes, si tu peux les créer. Je reviendrai te voir et alors, j'espère que tu seras là pour m'accueillir… murmura difficilement Tony.

- Merci monsieur, j'apprécie ce geste de votre part et je ferai tout pour être là dès que vous aurez besoin de moi.

- Au revoir Jarvis.

- Au revoir Tony.

Tony versa une larme. Jarvis était presque un enfant pour lui, il avait appris à le faire évoluer au fil de ses trop nombreuses années et il était devenu une partie importante de sa vie.

Il regarda ses armures quitter la tour, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent au même moment que les informations disparaissaient de l'immeuble. Lorsque tout fut vite, et qu'un silence s'installa dans chacune des pièces, Tony remonta et rejoignit Loki, qui le regarda avec fierté.

- Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost ! Lança Loki dans le vide.

Tony vit le tunnel du Bifrost les emporter, lui, Loki et ses valises, et sourit. Une nouvelle vie commençait, et il ne regrettait pas de quitter cette Terre qui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir.

**Épilogue**

Assis dans leur grand jardin au cœur même du palais de Thor, le monarque d'Asgard, Tony et Loki se regardait avec joie, fierté et amour. Tony enlaçait son époux et caressait distraitement le ventre distendu du géant des glaces. Suite à leur mariage royal, orchestré par Thor lui-même, Loki avait appris à Tony sa capacité à faire des enfants et ils s'y étaient aussitôt mis, après que Loki ait débloqué ses capacités à enfanter. Il les avait retreintes pour ne pas avoir d'enfant à Midgard, mais maintenant… il désirait une famille avec le mortel. Ils avaient eu leur premier enfant une année après leur arrivée à Asgard. Un bel enfant beige, les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns, était né. Ils l'avaient appelé Adrian Steve Starkson, en l'honneur de Capitaine América.

Ils étaient donc assis deux ans plus tard, tandis que Tony caressait son ventre rond pour la seconde fois. Cette fois, Loki avait le pressentiment que ce seraient deux filles mais comme il était impossible de le savoir, ils se plaisaient à chercher également des noms masculins. Tony était définitivement heureux, malgré les pommes à manger à un rythme régulier.

- Adrian! Fais attention à ton cousin! Lança Loki à voix haute.

Le petit garçon regarda ses deux pères en souriant. Entre ses petits bras, le troisième fils de Thor et Sif jouait dans le sable, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus rayonnant sous le soleil chaud d'Asgard.

Tony ne pouvait être plus heureux, dans ce semblant d'immortalité.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**_Note de LEM : _**_Bonjour à tous ^^ Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire? Je l'ai écrite en… six heures environ et j'en suis plutôt fière, surtout l'épilogue que je trouve adorable. Peut-être pourrais-je faire une petite séquelle, genre réunion de famille? Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une belle semaine, je ne pourrai publier avant le 5 août, puisque je serai en vacances ^^ _

_Alors au revoir, laissez-moi des review s'il vous plait ^^ _

_À plus_


End file.
